


[Giroud/Lloris] Invisible

by ssalpaca



Series: Clairefontaine [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalpaca/pseuds/ssalpaca
Summary: 假设刚刚结束的国家队集训期间发生了非常规事件，比如——突然拥有了超能力该怎么办？
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Hugo Lloris
Series: Clairefontaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967947





	[Giroud/Lloris] Invisible

**1.**

晚上的自由活动时间。

洛里突然觉得一阵头晕，以为是闷的，就找了个靠窗的椅子坐下，顺便麻烦路过的瓦拉内去帮他倒杯水。

他仰着头，闭上眼揉了揉太阳穴，窗口吹来的风让他好受了许多。

“水来了。”

是瓦拉内的声音。

「谢啦。」他笑着睁开眼，正准备回头——

等等，自己的声音好像不太对劲。

洛里清了清嗓子，奇怪的是发出的声音听起来并不真切，反而有种飘渺的感觉。

“咦？”他看见瓦拉内对着自己困惑地皱起眉，“人呢？”

洛里更困惑地朝他挥挥手：「我就在这儿啊。」

瓦拉内转着圈环顾四周，眉头皱得更深：“明明是他要的水，怎么又走了。”

洛里不禁心中一凉。没想到主力中卫的眼神和听力居然差到了此种程度，自己这么大个人都会被漏掉，接下来的两场比赛真令人担忧。

于是他站起身：「Rafa——」

“Hugo！”

这时另一侧又传来了格列兹曼的声音。

太好了，总算来了个眼神正常的。

洛里刚想打招呼，格列兹曼却目不斜视地经过他身旁，径直问瓦拉内：“Hugo呢？我刚还看见他在这儿的。”

“我也在找他。”

这样的玩笑可一点都不好笑。

洛里对这两个家伙完全无视自己的行为感到非常不满，沉着脸走到他们之间：「闹够了没有，你们是约好的吗？」

“嗯……算了。”格列兹曼无所谓地耸耸肩，“我也忘了找他是什么事了。”

竟然还装看不见。

为了表明自己的存在，洛里故意揪了一下那头舍不得剪、彻底放飞自我的乱发。

格列兹曼捂着脑袋“嗷”了一声，转脸瞪着瓦拉内：“你怎么能揪我头发？！”

瓦拉内一脸莫名其妙：“谁揪你头发了？”

“这儿除了你哪还有别人。”

“那也不是我揪的。”

洛里憋着笑，把手伸到他们面前晃了晃，双方连眼都没眨一下。被格列兹曼拉过来评理的帕瓦尔也未将视线落在他身上。

看样子的确不是装的。

“原来你是这种喜欢孩子气的恶作剧还不肯承认的人。”帕瓦尔不自然地强忍着笑意，用异样的眼神看向瓦拉内。

“……我真的没有。”

洛里看着副队长既无辜又无奈的样子，不由得心生同情，就干脆抬起手同时揪住了两个后卫的头发。

“嘶——”

“啊！”

吃痛的两人对视了一眼，又一齐转向格列兹曼，这回轮到前锋茫然地眨眨眼：“都看我干嘛？”

洛里满意地吹着口哨走了。

别人看不见、也听不见他，这种状况意外的有趣。

他又试着踩掉了好几个人的鞋，依然没被发现。

洛里现在正站在洗手间的镜子前，镜中却并没有映出他的身影，就像是隐身了一样——他恍惚记得曾经跟谁开过玩笑，说自己最想要的超能力就是隐身，不曾想竟真的会有得以实现的一天。

还好身上的衣服和东西也跟着他一起隐身了。洛里掏出手机，镜子里也看不出来。

当前时间是十点十分。回想起来刚才的头晕最有可能是个预兆，这么一算他大概就是在十点左右的时候突然获得了这个能力。

洛里摸着下巴想了想，把手机调成了静音。虽然别人听不到他说话，但手机铃声可不好说。

那么接下来，该用突如其来的超能力做些什么好呢？

伴随着跃跃欲试的心情，他边想边漫步在走廊上，刚好碰见吉鲁迎面走来，四处张望像是在寻找着什么。他下意识地停在原地，结果更神奇的是，吉鲁直接从他身上穿了过去。

他回头望着那个背影，莫名地有一点点失落，但立刻又被更加抑制不住的兴奋所取代——说不定自己也能穿过别的物体。

在成功地穿过几面墙和几扇门之后，洛里发出了只有自己才能听到的欢呼。

他先是把媒体室里所有摄像机的电源线都缠在了一起，然后在途经教练办公室时把德尚的老花镜藏了起来。

回到了闹腾的活动区，他给尬舞正嗨的小伙子们切了首慢歌，将兵乓球双打的比分牌调了个个儿，又围观了一会儿牌局。

当他想把扣在桌上的那几张牌悄悄拿走的时候，一只手突然按在了上面。

“……队长。”

洛里吓了一跳，一转头正对上姆巴佩诧异的目光：“这是我的牌。”

“哈……抱歉。”他尴尬地咳了一声，退开一步。

其他几个人也不解地看着他：“要一起玩吗？”

“不，不用，我就看看。”洛里干笑着，扭头想溜时狠狠撞在了别人身上。他捂着脸险些往后倒，又被人一把抓住胳膊。

这个手法和力道不用看也知道是谁。

洛里任由吉鲁把他带到一个安静的角落，直到坐下来还在纳闷自己究竟是什么时候被发现的，明明经过乒乓球台那会儿还没人看见他。

“你要是想玩牌，我可以陪你。”

他本想否认，但看在吉鲁已经开始洗牌的份上只好咽了回去。

“你跑哪儿去了，我找了你半天。”吉鲁看起来不太高兴，“发信息打电话都不理我。”

洛里看了眼手机，果然有好几条提示。现在是十点半，也就是说他的超能力只维持了不到半小时，简直比灰姑娘的魔法时效还短——当然这个类比并不恰当。

“抱歉，静音了。”他拿起吉鲁发好的牌，所以在走廊上撞见其实是在找他，“你去哪儿找我了？”

“我把能去的地方都去遍了，差点准备出去找。找你的时候还碰见摄像师跟电线较劲、教练找不到眼镜，还有……”

洛里不自觉地笑了起来。

“这么好笑吗？”吉鲁奇怪地看着他。

因为突然获得了隐身的超能力，所以就情不自禁地搞出了一些恶作剧——这么说出来肯定没人会信。

于是他收敛了笑容：“还好你找到我了。”

说来也怪，刚才在牌桌上被发现的那一刻，他真的是狼狈得恨不得找个缝躲起来，但吉鲁一出现好像又不要紧了。

“那就请你下回别再乱跑。”吉鲁加重了语气。

“嗯。”洛里不经意地应着，也不知道这个超能力还有没有下回。

打牌还是人多一点更好玩。

洛里掩着嘴打了个无声的哈欠。

“困了就去睡吧。”吉鲁放下手中的牌。

“我不困。”然而话音未落他手里的牌也被收走了。

“你今天不太对劲，还是早点休息为好。”

“……有吗？”在吉鲁过分的敏锐度面前，他不免有些心虚。

“有。”吉鲁凑近了盯着他，“如果你不听话，我扛也要把你扛回去。”

洛里向后靠在椅背上表示拒绝：“我自己会走。”

结果吉鲁还是一路跟着他到了房间门口。

“你要是不想一个人睡，我也可以陪你。”

“不需要，谢谢。”

洛里把那个惹得人心神不定的嘴角弧度关在了门外。

**2.**

第二天晚上洛里早早就回了房间。

定在十点的闹钟响了，他看着镜中清晰的自己，萌生出一种异常的失落感。他搬过椅子坐在镜子前面，一边刷手机一边时不时地瞄一眼，可直到十一点也还是这个样子。

超能力应该是不会回来了，说不定昨天发生的事也不过是他的幻想而已。

洛里失望地把自己裹进被子里。

**3.**

第三天晚上他拉着吉鲁随便走了走，反正不愁没话题，而且有人陪着说话就顾不上再惦记什么超能力的事了。

只是躺在床上、安静地对着天花板的时候，多少还是会感到遗憾。

**4.**

第四天去了摩尔多瓦。

晚上为格列兹曼庆祝了生日，散席时洛里又突然觉得头晕，急忙避开了人群。

眼看着自己的身影消失在玻璃上是一种很奇妙的感觉。

他一看时间，比上次早了不少；隔了两天才再次出现的超能力，似乎并没有什么规律可言，而且也不确定这次能维持多久——所以说玩点什么好呢？

正思考着手机一响收到了一条信息：【你又跑哪儿去了？？？】

洛里盯着那三个问号，或许这份超能力是该找个人和他一起见证一下。

〖在餐厅等我。〗他回复完又把手机静了音。

吉鲁托着腮帮子坐在餐厅的两人位上，视线百无聊赖地在入口之间徘徊。

餐厅里除了他们只剩下工作人员和服务生，洛里习惯性地走过去拍了下那个肩膀，然后在对面坐下。他看着吉鲁脸上的欣喜在左顾右看的过程中逐渐迷惑，最终转回来对着手机不满地嘟起嘴，才想起自己现在是隐身状态。

【你怎么还没来。】

洛里想了想还是决定告诉他：〖我就在你对面。〗

吉鲁撇撇嘴，举起手机朝他这边“咔嚓”了一下。

发来的图片是空着的椅子，紧跟着一句【骗人】。

洛里也举起手机，把吉鲁低头看手机的照片发了过去。

吉鲁整个人都明显僵住了，再抬起头时的表情像见了鬼一样。蓝眼睛里的惊恐让他有些过意不去，毕竟他也不是有意要吓唬人的。朝他伸过来的指尖穿过了他的胸口，又一无所获地收了回去。

洛里由此得出结论：他可以主动去碰别人或别的东西，但反过来别人却无法触碰到他，只会像这样和像上次那样从他身上穿过。

明明是很厉害很令人兴奋的隐身能力，可眼前吉鲁这副低落的样子，再配上餐厅里略带哀伤的歌曲，让原本该是见证奇迹的时刻被硬生生地烘托成了伤感的气氛。

洛里无声地轻敲着桌面，思索着怎样才能简单有效地将超能力展示出来，吉鲁突然招手叫来了一名服务生。

“能在这儿帮我拍张照吗？”吉鲁指着他正坐着的这把椅子。

洛里站起身，就算别人碰不着他，他也不想被别人一屁股坐在身上。

服务生用吉鲁的手机拍下照片，吉鲁皱着眉看了半天，又微笑着请求道：“不好意思，能麻烦你退后一些再拍几张吗？”

服务生毫不犹豫地答应了，而且还很高兴，毕竟没人能拒绝吉鲁的笑脸。

不过洛里还是选择了甜品台——比起摆拍，曲奇饼显然更具有吸引力。

洛里面对着不同口味的小曲奇陷入了沉思，不是纠结吃哪个，而是他不确定隐身的时候能不能吃东西、如果吃了会怎么样。

当他抵不住诱惑打算放手一试之际，伸出去的手腕又被人抓住了，还是熟悉的力度和手法。

被发现的情况倒是出奇的有规律。洛里在被拽走之前拿起一块尝了尝，味道还不错。

“你什么时候来的？”吉鲁把他围在墙角，神色紧张地问。

洛里刚把嘴里的曲奇咽下去，没来得及回答，下一个问题又来了：“你的手机一直在你手里吗？”

洛里点点头，认为也该借此机会解释清楚。

“Ollie，其实我刚才……”

而吉鲁却神经兮兮地做了个“嘘”的手势，警觉地环顾一圈后才附在他耳边：“这地方有幽灵，刚才还找上我了。”

洛里一下没忍住，“扑哧”笑出了声。

“你别笑，我是说真的。”吉鲁一本正经地说。

他明知不该这样，但还是笑得停不下来。

洛里如愿取了一小碟曲奇，边吃边听着吉鲁视角的版本。

这么一说的确是挺像闹鬼了的，虽然没听说过谁家幽灵还会用他人账号发信息。不过姑且就当这是个鬼故事吧，反正鬼故事里什么都可能发生。

“我还特意让服务生帮我拍了照。你看，这个角度和距离，很显然这张照片就是那个幽灵坐在我对面的时候拍的。”

洛里一脸赞同地把最后一块曲奇放进嘴里，被当成幽灵也是一种难得的体验。

“……你这反应未免太平淡了，一点都不关心我。”吉鲁的不满又写在了脸上。

“那你打算怎么办？”洛里支着下巴，关切而期待地问。

“我是这样想的。”吉鲁认真起来，“这个幽灵的目标很可能是我们两个，它先找的我，估计接下来会去找你。不过你不用怕，我会陪着你的，有我在它就没办法以我的身份接近你了。”

洛里几乎要被他说服，但转念一想还是不对：“我倒是不怕，其实害怕的人是你吧？”

吉鲁一愣，又是眨眼又是挠头，一看就是被说中了。

洛里知道事情的起因在自己，即便是从承担责任的角度，也确实该安抚一下，只是他还没想好话该怎么说。

“好吧，我承认，我是害怕。”吉鲁忽然握住他的手，可怜巴巴地看着他，“所以算我求你了，今晚让我在你那儿睡行吗？”

洛里体会到了那种传说中心脏被暴击的感觉。

吉鲁在床上翻来覆去，兴奋的像个要去春游的孩子，而洛里已经睁不开眼。

“赶紧睡吧，明天还有比赛。”

“你给我一个晚安吻我就睡。”

“……晚安可以，其它的等你进了球再说。”

他困得甚至没听见吉鲁的回应，就直接睡了过去。

**5.**

第五天的首场欧预赛并没有什么悬念，除了未能零封比较可惜。

回到酒店已经不早了，洛里收拾完准备休息时才看见吉鲁的未接来电，还有条信息：【睡了吗？】

估计是还沉浸在追平前辈的喜悦里。他刚想回复，头晕的感觉却再次来袭——这种随意突发还无法控制的超能力着实令人又爱又恨。

洛里抱着手机叹了口气，比起隐身，冷不丁冒出来的想法更令他措手不及。

没有过多的纠结，他还是遵从了自己的想法。

穿过房门的时候吉鲁正靠在沙发上哼着歌，手机上的各种提示音此起彼伏。

洛里倚在墙边送出了自己的回复：〖还没。〗

歌声立刻戛然而止，吉鲁也猛地坐直了身子。

【那我能去找你吗？】

〖不能。〗

他目睹了吉鲁发出失落的呼声，还把沙发上的靠垫摔了个遍。

〖因为我就在你房间里。〗

吉鲁又僵住了，睁大的眼睛和无处安放的视线再次让他于心不忍。

〖吓到你了吗？〗

一旦错过了最开始的说明机会，再想开口就会变得越来越难。此刻隐身之于他的意义，也不再单纯是好玩或者恶作剧就能说得清，所以干脆还是当个幽灵算了。

吉鲁皱着眉盯着手机，半晌才叹息着倒在沙发上，幽幽地开口：“你把我怎么样倒是无所谓，但请你别再装成他了。”

除了语气中的怒意，洛里隐约觉得话中还有别的意思。

“他对我而言很重要，你这么做就好像是他变成了幽灵一样，我会很难受。”

〖有多重要？〗他打字的手轻微有些颤抖。

吉鲁垂着头没说话。洛里绕到他面前，好在脸上的情绪已经平和了许多。

“重要到……比我预想的还要重要。”吉鲁淡淡地笑着，穿过他的目光里满是温柔，“我甚至还想听到他内心的声音，因为他并不是一个坦率的人。”

之后吉鲁又说了什么，他没再听进去。他想起了一段似乎很久远的对话，但实际上也没隔太久。

记不清是几年前，他们一起看了个电影，顺便聊起了关于超能力的事。

洛里的首选是隐身，吉鲁思来想去给出的答案是读心。

他对此颇感意外，吉鲁又解释说并不是想读取所有人的想法，想读懂的人其实只有一个。

洛里一下子就明白了。不过是想知道喜欢的人在想什么而已，这哪算是超能力。

等他回过神来的时候，吉鲁还在自顾自地说着什么，大概是开解一类的话，洛里这才意识到自己八成是被当成怨灵了。

他本想一走了之，又记起自己还欠着一个晚安吻，就凑过去亲了下吉鲁的额头。

眼前这张因震惊而呆住的脸有种莫名的可爱感，洛里不自觉地想笑。

「晚安。」

反正这句话只有他自己能听到。

**6.**

第六天回到了巴黎。

“我觉得那个幽灵应该没有恶意。”吉鲁坐在他身旁，一副若有所思的样子。

“哦，那就好。”为了避免不自然，洛里端起杯子喝了一口。

“它应该只是爱上我了。”

洛里被这口水呛得猝不及防。他还没来得及问这个匪夷所思的结论是怎么得出来的，吉鲁又不紧不慢地说：

“不光咱们的人，我还找酒店的人打听了，谁都没有碰到过这个幽灵，它却唯独在我面前出现了两次。”

“……那也只是凑巧吧。”

吉鲁摇摇头：“我昨天明确告诉它，我心里有别人。在异国的相遇是很浪漫，但这里已经容不下其他人了。”他指了指心脏的位置。

“结果呢？”洛里没想到自己一走神竟然漏掉了如此戏剧性的部分。

“它留下了一个吻就没再出现。”

洛里默默赞叹着吉鲁的脑补能力，一个莫名其妙的鬼故事都能被补全得有理有据。

“Hugo。”

洛里转过脸，发现吉鲁突然靠得很近。

“我还是觉得你太不关心我了。”吉鲁一脸委屈地紧盯着他，“在我身上发生了这样的事，你好歹也该关心一下它有没有对我做什么，吻了哪里之类的吧？”

洛里移开视线，自己挖的坑果然还是得自己收场。他闭上眼，下定决心后长舒了一口气。

“如果我告诉你，其实并没有什么幽灵——”他坦然地对上吉鲁不解的眼神，“我不知道你还记不记得，我们之前聊过超能力的话题，我也说过我最想要的超能力是隐身。然后在这次集训，不知为什么，我突然发现自己能隐身了。本来我是想趁机做些什么，但在各种巧合之下，就变成了你所遇到的样子。你收到的信息都是我发的，很抱歉没能及时说明，让你产生了这样的误会，还造成了困扰。”

终于一鼓作气说了出来，洛里顿时觉得轻松了不少。而吉鲁明显是愣住了，几秒钟后才阖上微张的嘴，缓缓地眨了眨眼。

洛里弯起手指抵着嘴唇，思索着要不要再来一次更诚挚的道歉，各种意义上的。

“呃……怎么说呢。”吉鲁反常地别过脸，留给他的侧面只能看到泛红的耳朵，“你完全没必要道歉，我很高兴你愿意告诉我，只是——”

洛里有些不安地等待着接下来的转折。

吉鲁转回来看看他，又轻松地笑起来，揉了揉他的头发：“别那么紧张，我只是需要点时间消化而已。对了，要看会儿比赛录像吗？”

即便是现在，这双蓝眼睛也是异常柔和。

尽管他并不想看录像，但还是说了“好”。

**7.**

第七天晚上，洛里把隐身的详细经过跟吉鲁讲了讲，边说还边下起了棋。

“如果是我的话，肯定不会像你这么小儿科。”

“那你会做什么？”

“隐身这种超能力当然要用来做些更刺激的事。”

“比如？”

“我想做的事可不适合你。”

洛里本来很不服气，但一看吉鲁不怀好意地笑着卖关子，就知道肯定不是什么好事。

“还有就是，”吉鲁手中的棋子悬了好一会儿才落下来，“我好像能听到你的声音。”

说实话洛里是不信的：“什么时候？”

“就是你单独来找我的时候。那个声音很像你，但是又断断续续的、听不真切，我还以为是自己的幻觉。”

幻听可就麻烦了，所以洛里觉得相信一下也无妨，反正：“下次试试不就知道了。”

“……你还想有下次？”

“不行吗？”

吉鲁发出一声轻叹：“像这种完全不受控制的状况，我可不觉得有什么值得期待的。说得好听点可以称之为超能力，但实际上不觉得更像魔咒之类的吗？”

“哪来的什么魔咒，你是童话看多了吧。”

“魔咒又不止存在于童话里，而且童话可是蕴藏着真理的。”

“是——你说得对。”洛里知道在文字方面自己不占优势，不过棋局就不一样了，尤其是在对方不专心的情况下，“将军。”

这次应该是将死了。洛里满意地端详着残局，吉鲁也半天没动，肯定是想不出应将的办法。

“……Hugo。”

洛里抬起眼准备接受认输，对上的却是吉鲁失常的脸色。

“你……该不会是……又突然隐身了吧？”

洛里看向不远处的落地窗，守着棋桌的人果然只剩下一个。虽然他并不感到意外，但这次缺少头晕的信号确实有点奇怪，而且看样子吉鲁被吓得不轻。

「你能听见我说话吗？」他稍稍提高了音量。

吉鲁惊喜地点点头，又皱起眉晃了晃脑袋：“这种感觉真是糟透了，我一点心理准备都没有。”

洛里换位思考了一下，如果吉鲁在他眼前突然消失——然而他的内心甚至拒绝去想象那样的场景。

“你说点什么吧，起码让我知道你还在这儿。”吉鲁的脸色还是不太好。

「我一直以为自己是个适应性很强的人，不会对聚散离合这种事倾注太多的情感。」洛里也不确定自己想表达什么，「但实际上凡事都会有例外。」

“我会是个例外吗？”吉鲁终于又笑起来。

他看着那双藏不住期待的蓝眼睛：「你早就是个例外了。」

吉鲁笑得更加开心，站起身朝他张开双臂：“来吧，我正好想试试，拥抱一个隐身的人是什么感觉。”

洛里走上前抱住他：「什么感觉？」

“嗯……很奇怪。”吉鲁在他耳边笑着，“我能感觉到你的触感，但又完全触碰不到。”

洛里也觉得这一点有些可惜，就结束了这个拥抱。

“我还是更想拥抱不隐身的你。”吉鲁认真地说。

洛里想了想：「那得等明天了。」

“你要回房间？”

「嗯，不然你再这么自言自语会吓到别人的。」

吉鲁也想了想：“那我陪着你吧。”

「算了吧。」洛里开起玩笑，「我担心你会害怕得睡不着。」

**8.**

第八天又是比赛日。

洛里起床后发现了一个严峻的问题——他现在依然是隐身状态。

抱着“一会儿可能就恢复了”的心理，他照常进行了洗漱更衣，尽管镜中的景象看起来极其诡异，但至少他换上的衣服也统一隐身了。

随着集合的时间越来越近，洛里终于坐不住了；他犹豫着要不要找吉鲁帮忙的时候，门口响起了敲门声。

“Hugo，是我。”

他打开门，吉鲁的微笑瞬间僵在了脸上。

“这下真成魔咒了。”吉鲁关上门一脸惆怅，“队长失踪可是大事件。”

「我在想是不是先跟教练说明情况比较好。」洛里并不想把事情闹大。

“我会建议你先试试破咒的方法。”

「什么方法？」

“魔咒都是有办法解除的，你可以回想一下童话里，比如睡美人、白雪公主之类的。”

这家伙居然还在一本正经地说胡话，洛里简直哭笑不得：「这种时候就别提童话了好吗？」

“试一下又没什么损失。”吉鲁反倒是很期待的样子。

洛里头疼地叹了口气，就算什么“真爱之吻”能解除魔咒，那也得先有个真爱才行。

吉鲁眨眨眼：“这儿不就有一个嘛。”

洛里愣了一下，他刚才应该没有说出来才对。

“再犹豫不决的话可真的要集合了。”

洛里想不通这家伙到底是哪来的信心，而更让他搞不懂的是自己竟然会选择相信。

于是他捧住吉鲁的脸：「把眼睛闭上。」

单从破除魔咒的角度来讲，这个吻持续的时间有点过长，长到吉鲁环住了他的腰，手还不安分地往下滑。

洛里毫不客气地咬了他一下，引起“呜”的一声悲鸣。

“你也太过分了！”吉鲁捂着嘴，“我帮了你这么大的忙，你至少该表示下感谢吧？”

“谢礼已经给你了。”洛里回答得心安理得。

“可是我还想要点别的。”吉鲁又撒娇似的放软了语气。

洛里勉强稳住自己的心脏，在可允许范围内做出让步：“那就要看你今天的表现了。”

“……哪有给谢礼加条件的。”吉鲁嘟着嘴，“有条件的那叫奖励。”

“想从我这儿要东西自然是由我说了算。”洛里理所当然地看着他，“或者你也可以选择不要。”

吉鲁无奈地做了个投降的手势。

**9.**

“以后还会有这样的奖励吗？”吉鲁欢快的语调听起来尤其可气。

洛里用胳膊挡住脸，完全不想理会这个问题。“看表现”这种不严谨的话他再也不会说了——这家伙不仅把两场分别算了一遍，又合在一起要求奖励叠加。虽然说得都有那么点道理，但就目前的结果来看总觉得还是自己吃亏。

这家伙一定是成心的。洛里咬住嘴唇，揉着腰部及以下的部分忿忿地想。

“你再装死我可就不客气了。”

他的胳膊被挪开，吉鲁得寸进尺的笑脸又出现在正上方。

“……你敢。”他抓起枕头扔了过去，却被轻易躲开。

“你看我敢不敢。”吉鲁笑得更加得意。

下次绝对不能再这么妥协了——洛里暗自发誓。

fin.


End file.
